Eithne Lightshade
|status=Alive |death= |cause_of_death= |also_known_as=* Eithne Lightshade * Lady Eithne * Eit * Forehead * Princess of the Human World * Princess * Adel * Your Highness * Princess Adelyn * Princess of Eithne * The Platinum Princess * Your Majesty * Queen Adelyn * Queen of Aawiel |species=Human |occupation=* Princess * Student * Princess Candidate * Queen |residence=Kingdom of Aawiel, Human World |allegiance=* Human World ** Kingdom of Eithne ** Kingdom of Aawiel * Platinum Princess Candidates |father=Oliver Lyshrine Gregor Lightshade |mother=Emeralda Lyshrine |sibling/s= |spouse/s=Arian Lugaid |issue/s=* Aarya Glynnis Lugaid * Ahren Gwynedd Lugaid |other_relative/s=* Gregor Lightshade * Ester Ímuira |significant_other/s= |master/s= |steward/s=Draco |gender=Female |hair_color=Dark brown |eye_color=Dark brown |height=5'3" (130 cm) |weight= }} Princess Adelyn Lyshrine, more prominently known as Eithne Lightshade, is the daughter and heiress of King Oliver and Queen Emeralda Lyshrine of the Kingdom of Eithne, and the foster daughter of the legendary hero, Gregor Lightshade. Saved by Gregor as a child during the eruption of Mount Angeles, Eithne grew up unaware of her lineage as the last and heiress of the Lyshrine family and of the Kingdom of Eithne. At the time she reached sixteen years old, she is one of the chosen by the Crystal Tiara to be a Candidate to be its future wearer and gained the title as the "Princess of the Human World", and become the Platinum Princess later on. Biography Early Life Eithne was born on 17 September 1854 to King Oliver and Queen Emeralda Lyshrine of the Kingdom of Eithne as Princess Adelyn Lyshrine. Her parents have known of her fate before she was even conceived through the prophetic dream of one of her father's advisors about The Magister, telling them that their first and only child will be regarded as the "Princess of the Human World" and later become the "Platinum Princess". On the night of her christening, the known Mount Angeles erupted. The catastrophe left the country in complete ruins. The infant princess was saved by the Magister and decided to abandon the princess at a safe place where the legendary hero, Gregor Lightshade, will surely passed by before returning back to his country. Gregor did passed by the place where Adelyn was left. With pity and guilt, Gregor took him in and treated the baby as his own daughter as he return to Aawiel. In honor of finding the princess at the time of the ruins of the Kingdom of Eithne, Gregor decided to name the child as Eithne and let her carry his last name. Growing up, Eithne wasn't aware of her real identity or didn't know that Gregor was just her adoptive father or whatever behind her past. Eithne grows up in concept of music and books, but strangely enough, Gregor decided to train her in physical combat. As she turns out to grow older, she becomes much more beautiful and wise, and also got to have dreams about attending balls held by the palace. Physical Description Eithne always consider her features to very fair and common like the other girls. Jumping onto conclusion as well that she isn't beautiful or pretty at all with nothing to be unique about herself. She has a strong mixture of dark and light brown hair once streak by the sunlight that falls like waves until the small of her back in distinct layers. Her eyes were described to be like chocolate and the rich tone color of the earth. Her complexion though is somehow pale. She is the second smallest from them Candidates but Kaz always say that it is much better that she is half a foot shorter than him. She is lean and fit, and most of her features were heightened and proportional for her body. Personality Eithne is always considered to be rebellious and has a headstrong personality in concept. She tends to have very big heart despite her short temper. She clearly has no leadership skills because she is always afraid that she'll fail. Instead, with her kindness, she tends to speak her mind in every thing that seems to benefit others than herself. She really doesn't have any goal to be the center of spotlight but has a dream that one day, she'll find her prince. She is very stubborn and persistent in other times. She apologizes at the very second when the mood changes even if it wasn't her fault. Eithne is also known to be very brave and has a strong sense of justice over matters where she can really see that things aren't fair. She is completely honest, compassionate, witty, and protective to put other's safety first than her own. Skills & Abilities Clearly being born from royal parents and both humans, Eithne is not at all helpless. She has an incredible talent with playing different musical instruments, and can interpret anyone's feelings whenever she look at them alone. She is trained in combat fighting, logically thinking, and has a plan always reserved. Her wit, charm and compassionate personality tends to be her strongest assets that can equally matched the other Candidates' abilities. Relationships Arian Lugaid Before the series even started, Eithne already met Prince Arian when she was seven years old. It was merely of coincidence alone that the two of them met. The history behind their first meeting is when Eithne was lost in finding the beautiful field where Sunset Glory flowers bloom. Arian though saved her from being eaten by a stray wolf in the woods. Arian also helped her find the field and immediately leave her alone. Since that time, without knowing each other's names, Eithne will always remember him as the young prince for she sees the mark of the royal family's symbol engrave on Arian's sword. Ten years after, the two of them met once again while Eithne was on her third part time job as a student of Princess Academy with Uttara Shadowbrook in managing a nunnery at the borderline of the Highlands of Aawiel. It was raining heavily and Arian asked shelter to the church for the night. Without knowing that they have already met, Eithne immediately felt something familiar about him. Arian though fell unconscious when Eithne and Tara received his knock. The next morning, Eithne was set to watch over Arian until he woke up, and when he does, he immediately ask where he is. Eithne told him that he was on a church that makes Arian to smile, and say that Eithne was the huge forehead whom he saw before he lost consciousness and that he is indeed not dreaming about it. Furious about his endearing, Eithne told him that she is not a forehead and her name is Eithne, causing Arian to tease her more why she is so red and looking like an octopus. Eithne then walks out of the room in frustration. Later on, Eithne returns with a tray of breakfast. Arian questions why it was only little. Eithne told him that he doesn't need to eat it if he doesn't want to. As he eats, Eithne stated that some royal guards were asking about a suspicious man and that the nun said that there wasn't. She then asked him who he really is and why he is being chased by the royal guards. Arian asked her if she really wanted to know, she must come closer. But he didn't tell him anything at all but just used the opportunity to kiss her in the forehead that causes Eithne to stagger back and be much more angry at him, and walk out once again with a threat that if he did that again, she's going to surrender him to the guards. Moments later, Arian was about to bid farewell to Eithne, Tara and the nun. Arian flirted with the nun making Eithne to say that he shall go away now. Arian though asked after if they know about a thousand year old dragon, and Eithne said that he couldn't mean that he is talking about Hugo. The nun then asked Eithne to come along with Arian to the said place. She comes along with him even if she doesn't want to. As they traveled, Eithne asked him who he is. Arian told him that he is Prince Arian. Eithne doesn't believed him saying that the prince is nothing more like him because she already met him. Arian was surprised about this revelation, saying in his narration that it is impossible to find out that the girl she saved ten years ago was apprenticing to be a nun. To keep it a secret and not to spoil his plans, Arian told him that she can just call him Rian. Eithne comes to the much personal question of why he is being chased, but Arian wasn't able to answer her when they are immediately noticed by the royal guards, wherein they are able to escape easily. They finally come to Hugo's place but immediately, they were attacked by Cerberus. In a bridge, Arian told Eithne to run as fast as she could and don't wait for him. Before running, Eithne watched Arian removed his sword from the scabbard and noticed the familiarity of the stance to the prince whom saved her ten years ago. But she immediately lose to believe that Arian is the prince when she didn't saw the engrave seal on the sword. Quotes * A Trivia * Her name is read as either 'EH-THNIY' in English or 'EH-NYah' by Irish speakers. Eithne means 'little fire' that becomes the feminine form of Aidan. The name originated from the Celts and used in bardic poetry as a term of praise. The name was also use in mythology, names of Irish queens and saints as well. * Her real name Adelyn (pronounced as 'AED-LIHN' is of Germanic origin derived from the Italian name Adelaide, Sarah means 'princess or lady' in the Bible, and Renée means 'reborn' in French. * Eithne's real name Renée and Sarah were named after Flaire's two closest friends.